


two thousand miles ain't so far

by jumpforjo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canadian!keith, i've been sitting on this au for Awhile, it's gentle, midwestern!hunk, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/jumpforjo
Summary: Falling for a boy two thousand miles away is hard, but it's the little things that make it work.





	two thousand miles ain't so far

**Author's Note:**

> taking short prompts on tumblr and twitter! the prompt for this one was literally just heith kiss tbh.  
> enjoy!  
> soft referenced in the title is "ride the air" by brent walsh!

 Hunk thinks about kissing Keith a lot, and judging by the amount that Keith mentions it, he thinks about it a lot too. 

Shiro thinks they’re sweet- but Hunk thinks he’s just excited that Keith is actually interested in talking to someone that  _ isn’t  _ Shiro, and maybe a little bit that that person is Hunk. Lance thinks Keith isn’t good enough for Hunk, but Hunk is pretty sure Lance doesn’t think  _ anyone _ is good enough for him- not even himself. Maybe Shiro. Pidge has been slowly forging a friendship with Keith and they think Hunk is good for him. They think Keith is good for Hunk too. Allura coos over them and Coran is decidedly without opinion, stating he doesn’t need to be in other people’s business. 

Regardless of what the others think of them, falling for a boy two thousand miles away fucking sucked. 

It hadn’t been on purpose- it was entirely by chance. By chance that Shiro was paired with Lance on a group project in a bio class Lance wasn’t even supposed to  _ be _ in but added at the last second to meet requirements for his scholarship. It was by chance that Shiro just kept coming over after the project was done. It was by chance that Pidge suggested actually making a group chat so they didn’t have to coordinate 6 separate plans to get dinner together. It was by chance that Shiro drunkenly admitted to worrying about his best friend back home- that he had a hard time making friends but that he’d totally love all of them too. It was by chance that Pidge shrugged and said, “Dude, just add him, you’ve got good judgment.” It was by chance that after six months, when Keith  _ finally _ talked in the chat, Hunk was the only one awake.  It was by chance that one they started talking that night they just never stopped. 

It was less by accident when one night, entirely too late and neither of them entirely sober, while they were still chatting over Skype and watching one of Keith’s shitty alien documentaries, that Hunk said, “Dude, I wish I could hug you.” 

It was completely on purpose when, after a brief silence, Keith said, “Is that all?” 

And it was completely on purpose when Hunk laughed and said no. 

 

It had felt like the fog lifted, everything so much clearer once they admitted to liking each other maybe a bit too much. They’d laughed- and God, did Hunk love Keith’s laugh- admitting it felt so silly, they were in their twenties! But it was absolutely perfect. 

Once it was out in the open, though, it was somehow  _ more _ painful. On one hand, Hunk now cherished the ability to be as gross and sappy as he wanted, but on the other he really  _ did _ want to hug Keith. To kiss him. Even just to hold his hand- anything but be 2000 miles away with his closest contact consistently unreliable lag of Skype. 

 

Today was one of the days where it was harder- Hunk was tied down by too much homework to Skype and Keith was having a bad day. If he was there he could curl around Hunk, they could exist in a comfortable silence while Hunk did his work and Keith snoozed on his side. 

Between problem sets, Hunk replied to Keith’s messages, wishing there was a way to instantly transport Keith’s favorite cookies to him instantly but Hunk wouldn’t have the time to bake for at least a few days, then it would be another few days for Keith to  _ get  _ them. Picking his phone up after a particularly grueling set, he coked his head to the side. Keith was suggesting he download an app- Couple? He said it had some cool features they might like. Never one to deny his boyfriend if he could help it, Hunk downloaded it immediately, shooting Keith a message that he’d have it any minute. 

Once it was downloaded, they coordinated connecting their accounts, swapping over to message there instead. 

 

[Keith]: the livesketch looks fun except i can’t fucking draw

[Hunk]: neither can i! you’d think having an art major best friend of a lot of years and as a roommate some of that would rub off but i’ve got nothin

[Keith]: i don’t think that’s how art works

[Hunk]: nothing gets past you 

[Keith]: :P  
[Keith]: check out the thumbkiss?

[Hunk]: :0

 

Navigating over, Hunk laughed softly to himself, noting a thumbprint moving over the screen insistently. Slowly, he pressed his own thumb down on a different part of the screen, and instantly, the other thumb paused. Biting his lip, he swiped over, the screen lighting up red and phone vibrating softly as they came in contact. A soft breathless laugh left him as he moved his thumb away only to bring it back. 

They repeated the movements for several minutes, Hunk grinning absolutely uncontrollably. He was only given pause by the alarm on his phone going off- time to get back to homework. Pressing in once more, he navigated back over to the chat function.

 

[Hunk]: homework time again ):  
[Hunk]: i like this app a lot tho

[Keith]: that was really nice  
[Keith]: can we do that again tonight? before bed?

[Hunk]: yeah that sounds perfect <3 just one more problem set for the day, depending how long it takes we could watch an episode of brooklyn 99 

  
Ripping away temptation, Hunk closed out the app and tossed his phone away, still filled with a giddy sort of warmth. As he set back to homework, he wondered if Keith would think of that as their first kiss- he couldn’t decide if he did or not. Either way, it was the most connected he’d felt to his boyfriend outside of an ungodly amount of candid snapchats and near nightly voice chats. Smiling to himself, he hunkered back down with his textbook and got to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! feel free to through more prompts at me over on tumblr or twitter (jumpforjo on both!)
> 
> if you ever want to chat about this au hmu it's one of my favorites tbh


End file.
